Returning Knight
by flowwitheverything
Summary: It's been a long time since Ash and Mary - Lynette saw each other but are they ready. First Fanfic and the story is better than the summary. Plz Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightworld series or any of the characters. If I owned Ash do you think that I would be sat here writing this, lol. Please read. It's my first Fanfic. Yay, that's my first disclaimer as well, lol. Oh, and please review if you like it, remember green button at the bottom. You can let me know if you want it to carry on as well.**

Ash POV

He looked up at the sky with a soft sigh. Stars shimmered, looking like shiny glitter had been spilled onto black velvet. It was so beautiful, but something much more beautiful was on his mind. His mind was filled with images of black, shiny hair and clear, snapping blue eyes. He wandered aimlessly in the open air.

Eventually he paused and sank onto the slightly damp grass. He lay there looking at the sky but not really seeing. After a moment he said, "Poppy, will you just leave me alone already." He didn't bother to move.

Out of the trees a figure with creamy – pale skin, wind blown copper hair and green jewelled eyes. She looked slightly amused and sorry at the same time. Without making a single noise she walked over to him and sat next to him. They sat motionless for a few moments, then Ash spoke up and said, "What are you even doing out here?"

She turned her green eyes to him and said, "Everyone noticed that you left and then I drew the short straw." Her tone was light and mocking." He groaned a little at her bad joke. Her face grew serious and she said in a grave voice, "Why are you even here with us and trying to help when you are so obviously unhappy and depressed without her."

He turned his face towards her; his eyes were blue and wide with honesty. "I have a month to go." He said simply before turning back to look up at the sky.

Briar creek. Mary – Lynette's POV

She sat with her telescope beside her, but the stars held no comfort for her tonight. In fact since he left, nothing made her feel whole. The stars were no longer what she dreamed about, instead she dreamed about ever – changing eyes, pale blond hair and lanky limbs. A day didn't go by when she was thinking about him. Her soulmate. Ash. The stars no longer held her heart, not since she met him. 11 months. Such a long time. She knew why she had told him to go and make amends with past mistakes. It had been the right thing to do. However, at times like these when it was just her and the night sky she felt so lonely and longing to know if he was looking at the sky and thinking of her as well. He had taken her heart with him; it wasn't a part of her anymore.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do any serious stargazing she slowly and lethargically got to her feet. In no rush she gathered up her telescope and blanket while trying to balance her cushion underneath her arm. Sure, she knew why she had sent him away, she just hadn't realised how unbelievably lonely she would feel without him. As she headed down to her newer pick – up her mind wandered trying to think about something other than him. As usual it didn't work. She shoved her things in the back and headed across the vast expanse of land, down to say 'Hi' to her blood – tie sisters and her brother who would be there as he was never anywhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the night world series.

After a quick, sharp knock on the door Mary – Lynette pushed open the old door. Kestrel was sat at the large, wooden dining room table hunched over pages of paper. Mary – Lynette looked at her curiously but she didn't even glance up. Kestrel wore a slightly annoyed expression but Mary – Lynette decided not to pursue it.

She worked her way around the heavy furniture and towards the kitchen. There was a lot of confusing clattering sounds coming from behind the door. She pushed open the door and observed the scene before her. "What the…?" She trailed of not knowing what the right words were. Pots and pans were everywhere, the huge oven was all the way across the other side of the room and the fridge was on its side. Mary – Lynette stared in disbelief and then Rowan's head popped up from behind the overturned fridge.

"Oh, hey there." Rowan said, smiling warmly.

Mary - Lynette was speechless, her jaw open wide. "What exactly are you doing?" Mary – Lynette managed to splutter.

"Cleaning." Rowan replied simply.

"You don't even cook, so why on earth are you cleaning the kitchen." Mary – Lynette stated, still confused as to why Rowan of all people would need to be in the kitchen.

"So, does that mean that the kitchen should be neglected, it is still a part of the house you know." Rowan said before ducking back behind the fridge.

Mary – Lynette shook her head and decided that it would probably be better if she just left and went to find her brother and his girlfriend. They had been officially dating for 9 months know, they had eventually been persuaded to keep it from going public for a couple of months, but wow that had been a hard thing to persuade.

Mary – Lynette called out there names as she made her way upstairs, it was highly unlikely that she would startle them considering Jade was a vampire but you never know. Jade's door opened as Mary – Lynette got to the top of the stairs and she strode into the entrance of Jade's room. Mary – Lynette smiled when she saw Jade and Mark perched on the edge of the bed holding hands and trying to stroke Tiggy with the other. It wasn't exactly going to plan. Jade looked at Mary – Lynette and smiled back at her.

She walked over and flopped down on the side of the bed. She looked across at Jade and said, "What's with the obsessive cleaning going on down stairs and Kestrel getting annoyed over a piece of paper."

Jade shrugged and said, "Well Rowan's in an organising mood," Jade rolled her eyes, obviously used to her oldest sisters need to organise, "and Kestrel I have no idea, your guess is as good as mine."

Mary – Lynette frowned slightly before looking at her younger brother, "Did you tell Claudine that you were coming here?" Mark said yes and Mary – Lynette found herself thinking about Claudine's comment to her the other day.

Flashback to last Thursday

"_You know ever since last summer something hasn't been quite right with you, is there something that I should know." Claudine said to her as Mary – Lynette sat eating a breakfast bar and staring of into space thinking about what she was normally thinking about, Ash._

_Mary – Lynette looked at her and replied, "What do you mean?"_

"_You know, your always staring of into space and you don't go out to watch the stars at much. I mean I know that you tend to go to the Burdocks most nights but you just seem… detached. You know how your father worry's as well." Claudine explained._

_Mary – Lynette frowned slightly she thought that she had been doing so well on hiding her feeling of loss. She shrugged and just said, "I'm doing fine, I just had a lot to think about this year with finishing school and all and I've just been wondering what I want to do with the rest of my life." She figured that a half-truth was better than an all out lie. _

_Claudine frowned but she let it go and Mary – Lynette was left to finish her breakfast in piece._

Present Day

Mary – Lynette had left it alone that morning but even now she was still wondering about that conversation and she sometimes thought that she could see Claudine watching her out of the corner of her eye. Claudine may have been trying to help but if Mary – Lynette was being honest with herself she was worried about what to do with her future. She refused to think that he wouldn't come back but even if he did she knew that she had big decisions ahead of her.

For a couple of hours she hung out with Jade and Mark, she didn't want to risk talking to Rowan as she might have been roped in to help and Mary – Lynette wasn't very good with saying the word 'no'. When it came to saying goodbye and dragging Mark out by his ears to get him to go home she found herself thinking about tomorrow, her first day of work.

Ok, I know that it isn't that long, again, but if you review it and like it (fingers crossed) I will write a longer chapter next time.  Be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the night world.

Ash POV

He lay on his soft, comfortable bed motionless. He stared at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. It was the middle of the day but he stayed still, the sun peeking through the curtains didn't matter to him anymore, the sun was just another thing that helped him to count the days that go by. His muscles ached and his heart throbbed so much that it might explode. Every day that went by was just another way of bringing him closer to her, but it was still to long. His M'lin. He needed to feel her in his arms like birds needed to fly and like plants needed the sun.

His pale blond hair was unbrushed and messy. His mouth was set in a thin, serious line. Yet his thoughts were as active as beehive. A tapping sound came from outside the door, but he didn't move. The tapping sound became louder and more annoying. Ash groaned, and shouted "What, what, what?"

"We've got to go." A muffled voice said.

"I don't care, you don't need me." Ash replied before turning over, burying his face in the goose feather pillow.

"Come on, I was told to get you and you are coming with us. Now!" The voice said, filled with annoyance.

"Go away!" Ash yelled at the door.

"Get up and out of this door now or I am coming in there and dragging you here by your blond hair roots." The voice yelled back.

"I would like to see you try." Ash yelled, smiling at the thought. .

Suddenly the door crashed open with a bang and in the doorway stood Hannah Snow, Thierry's soulmate. Ash's smile faltered when he saw James next to her.

"Now, that's not fair. James is a lot stronger than you are." Ash protested.

Hannah smiled cheekily and James started to stride across the room. "No, no, no, no. I'm coming." Ash said quickly as he jumped from the bed. James beamed.

"You could at least give me a chance to get dressed." Ash said.

Hannah's smile didn't falter and she said, "5 minutes or James and Thierry are coming to get you." She said cheerfully as her and James headed out the door.

Ash bowed his head and then went to close the door so that he might be able to get dressed in peace, not that his thoughts would give him any.

Ash shoved the door open and stormed down the many stairs. Golden wallpaper lit the pathway sown the spiralling staircase. A large crystal chandelier hung high and rich oil paintings hung proudly, boasting of money and class.

Thierry's mansion was the headquarters of Circle Daybreak, the good vampires, shapeshifters, and witches made up most of it but there are others of course. Ash reached the bottom step and took the chance to look to either side of him. There was no sign of anyone but he knew better than to hope that they had left without him. He slouched as he reached for the door handle. Suddenly, a little whirlwind that looked like it could be Timmy nearly knocked him of his feet. Timmy stopped suddenly before heading through the next door and turned to a slightly shocked Ash and said, "Sorry, and there waiting outside." Then he just shot off through the other door.

Ash stared after the miniature whirlwind for a minute then let it go and made his way through the door. The bright sunlight caused him to squint in pain for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted slightly. Thea came skipping over and hit Ash on the back. "Hey there." She said cheerfully. Ash grimaced at her happiness but Thea just grinned at him.

Keller looked dangerous and panther – like in her shapeshifters black jacket, which was kind of ironic. Keller looked at him and beckoned him over. To his dismay Thea followed while smiling widely. Keller showed him the map and pointed to a cluster of trees.

"You're showing me this because…" Ash said shrugging.

Keller groaned at him and rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a clue this is where you are going to wait for my signal with you best friend Thea." She said as if she was talking to a three year old.

It was Ash's turn to groan this time. Thea, the perkiest witch there ever was. He looked from Thea to Keller and said, "Well, is anyone going to tell me what the job actually is."

"Don't you ever listen to what people are saying around you?" Keller said, her annoyance obvious.

"Umm, no, is that the right answer." Ash said, the sarcasm in his voice was thicker than honey.

"Whatever, okay, it's a coven of rogue vampires. A couple of daybreak agents found them the other day and barely escaped alive. So basically our job is to get them to join or we kill them. Simple." Keller said, and it really was just that simple to her. Ash shrugged and said ok, killing bad vampires was better than what he used to do. Besides nothing mattered if it didn't bring him closer to his Mare.

Thea jumped lightly onto his back and blew a parting kiss to her soulmate Eric. He smiled at her, not even bothered that she was heading off with a tall, blond vampire, _but that's soulmates for you, _Ash thought. Thea held on tighter and Ash rolled his eyes, then they were off. He ran fast. The trees blurred as he ran and Thea was about as light as your average rucksack. Vampires can't run as fast as the speed of light or anything like that, but when they want to run they can run faster than a top rate Olympic runner that's for sure. Thea tapped him on the shoulder and he came to a sudden stop. Thea leaped off his back, her cheeks slightly flushed and she was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled up at him and Ash rolled his eyes, again. Thea looked up into the green canopy above and said, "We're to wait here."

Ash shrugged again and sat in the mossy undergrowth, "May as well get comfortable." He said. Thea sat down next to him and Ash shuffled away a little bit, uncomfortable to be sitting that close to her. She frowned slightly but she let it go.

They sat for a couple of minutes in silence but Thea couldn't sit still, or stay quiet. "So… You miss your soulmate." She said, it was extremely obvious that she was fishing for information.

Ash sighed and looked at her, "How did you know, you must be a mind reader." His voice was bored but he was slightly annoyed, how could she even ask him that.

Thea looked sheepish and slightly ashamed but she said anyway, "I don't understand why you are still here, she's finished school, she's not that far away even if you walked. I just can't understand how you can stay away when the temptation must be so great."

Ash looked at her, his cross – cousin was more understanding and insightful than he thought that he would prefer her to be. He was going to say something but he ended up saying, "It's complicated." He nearly kicked himself for sounding so lame.

She looked at him and said, "We have plenty of time. Keller probably won't even need us."

Before Ash could say anything a howl ripped apart the forest. As Thea leapt up onto his back he looked up at her and said, in a high mocking voice, "We have plenty of time. Keller probably won't even need us." Then he was off again running towards the ear – bursting sound. Of course, secretly he was relived for the distraction but Thea wasn't one to let things go, he was going to have a hard time avoiding her later.

Hope you didn't find this chapter to boring but trust me, if you wait a couple of day's the next chapter gets very interesting. xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the night world but sadly, I don't.

Mary – Lynette POV

A high-pitched sound awoke Mary – Lynette. She groaned and rolled over, knocking her alarm clock off her bedside table. Her arm dangled off the side of her bed as she felt around for it. When she finally managed to turn it off she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling that was covered in stars. She wasn't exactly a morning person; she belonged to the night, a lot like her soulmate.

She wanted to turn over and fall back asleep but then she remembered that her first day of work was today. A week after she had broken up from school for good she had just been sat around the house apart from going to see Jade, Kestrel and Rowan. So Claudine and her father decided to talk to her about getting a job. She thought back to that conversation.

She flopped down onto the sofa and sighed. Claudine was sat in the armchair looking at her funny. Mary – Lynette looked at her and said, "What?"

Claudine nodded towards the door and Mary – Lynette's father walked through the door.

"There you are." He said looking at Mary – Lynette. He sat down across from Mary –Lynette and looked at her. He sighed and looked towards Claudine as if asking her for help.

Claudine sighed and turned to look at Mary – Lynette directly in the eyes. "We think that you should get a job and stop moping around the house."

Mary – Lynette wore a look of shock, she hadn't been moping, just experiencing loss she was sure. Then she registered the job part of what Claudine said. "A job?" She questioned. Mary – Lynette shrugged and said, "Ok. Have you got something sorted already or what."

It was Claudine and her father's turn to look slightly shocked this time. As if they were expecting a different reaction from her. Along the lines of arguing and complaining. They quickly composed their expressions though and said, "Umm, no we've left it up to you. To show you that we trust you with more… responsibility."

Mary – Lynette shrugged and tried to smile. "I'll have a look in town tomorrow."

A couple of weeks later and here she was, trying to wake up long enough to get ready for her first day of work. In a town so small and deserted it was hard to find a job but luckily Bunny Martin offered her a job at the convenience store. Not the most glamorous job in the world but it paid pretty well.

She stretched out and ended up rolling of the bed. She jumped up and looked around, startled. She laughed at how comic she must have looked jumping up like a cartoon character. She glanced at the clock that had been knocked onto the floor and picked it up to place it back onto the bedside table. Next to the clack was a photograph. It was more than a photograph, it was a memory.

It had been a Saturday and the sun had been high in the sky. Rowan, Kestrel, Jade and Mark had dragged Mary – Lynette along for a walk all around Briar Creek. Even though she had protested when they had made her get ready she went along anyway. They stopped on her hill for dinner; Mark had packed the picnic so it was full of crisps and quite a few packets of sweets. Mary – Lynette smiled as she remembered frowning at him when she noticed the absence of fruit. Mark had snuck along a camera and Jade had squealed in excitement when Mark showed it to her. Jade went mad after that, taking pictures of everything, even though there wasn't exactly much around. The picture that Mary – Lynette had on her bedside table was a group one. Mary – Lynette, Mark, Jade, Kestrel and Rowan. Mark had turned to Jade afterwards and asked, "You do show up in photos don't you?"

Jade laughed and kissed him on the cheek, she was glowing with excitement and she had everyone else laughing out loud as well in spite of themselves. They laughed until they had rolled over, clutching their stomachs, nearly falling down the side of the hill. They walked all day, until the sun went down. The sun set and it threw orange and pink across the sky like a flamboyant painter. She had a great time, even though she noticed Rowan shooting her concerned sideways glances.

A knock on her bedroom door brought her sharply back to the present.

"Mare, are you there?" A muffled voice asked. She opened the door and Mark was stood in the doorway. He grimaced at her shorts and pyjama top. "Your dropping me and Jade off in town remember, and you're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Two minutes." She said to him before closing the door. She rushed to her closet and picked out an old, but clean pair of jeans with a lilac tank top. She could tell from the sun peeking through the curtains that it was going to be a hot day.

Exactly two minutes later she was racing through the door and into her pick – up, hardly giving Mark enough time to sit in the seat.

An hour later.

Mary – Lynette breathed heavily as she dropped the crate of water bottles on top of the other 3 she had just carried, which of course was next to two piles of 5 water bottle crates.

She glanced at Bunny who was sat behind the counter, not seeming to do very much. Mary – Lynette sighed and went back out to the truck to get the rest of the crates, all 5 million. She could see how people might want water, especially on a hot day like it was, but no one ever seemed to come into the store, never mind buy something.

She squinted in pain as she stepped out into the merciless sunlight, again. She hurried to get to the truck and into the slightly cooler shade. She barely put one toe into the shade when she gasped and fell to the floor in excruciating pain. She had felt pain in the lonely months that had followed him leaving to slay dragons but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. It felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was being buried alive and slowly running out of breath. It was more than that though, because even though she couldn't possibly know for certain she didn't see how it could be anything else. "Ash." She gasped before she sank into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the nightworld series.

Ash's POV

He stopped when Thea tapped him lightly on the shoulder, she always knew better than Ash of where to stop. He screeched to a stop and Thea leapt from his back quickly. In an instant Ash's mouth was wide with shock. Keller looked like she had been thrown against a wall numerous times. Poppy was frantically fighting against 3 vampires with more of them heading towards her. Delos was nowhere in sight and Lupe was growling endlessly at the coven of vampires and bleeding from one bitten leg. Everyone was spread out and it seemed like nothing had gone to plan.

Ash separated himself from Thea's side and crept towards the nearest vampire. Unfortunately for Ash another vampire spotted him. The two vampires leapt towards him and he only just had enough time to get into a better stance so that the first vampire wouldn't be able to grab him. Thea was shouting out spells but they didn't seem to be having much effect. Ash landed a kick in one vampire's stomach and managed to twist away from the other one. He raced over to Poppy, calling out for Delos but he still didn't show.

"Poppy. Call James and tell him to get help quick." Ash said, it all came out in a rush.

"I can't," Poppy wailed.

"What? That's Ridiculous. Don't be stupid!" Ash spat.

Poppy looked past him and shouted to Ash, "Duck."

He dropped to the floor and Poppy darted over him, landing a flying side – kick right in the ribs of the vampire that was about to hit Ash. The crack of the vampires ribs was loud, it sounded like a gunshot. Ash jumped back to his feet and muttered a quick, "Thanks."

They fought furiously, but with half of them either missing or heavily injured it wasn't looking good. Ash and Keller yelled out orders but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Delos still hadn't showed up and Ash couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him.

"Poppy, just do it." Ash yelled after a while, slightly sick of fighting for his life. "Scream it out his name at the same time if you have to."

Poppy grew a look of painful concentration as she fought for her life and tried desperately to contact her soulmate. Poppy gave a barely audible sigh and Ash punched a very overconfident vampire in the face before snapping its arm and driving a wooden pencil (that he had happened to have in his pocket) through its chest.

Ash stood in front of Thea and she spat out nearly every spell she could. After hardly any time a windblown James arrived and immediately ran to Poppy's side. Soon after him Thierry himself arrived with Rashel and Quinn. To be honest Ash hadn't known why they had left two of the best fighters behind.

Once they had arrived it didn't take long before they drove the vampires away and the ones that didn't want to leave were staked rather brutally through the chest. Once it was clear they found Delos under a billboard, apparently the vampires had been tipped of and waited for them, then one of them dropped a very large billboard on top of him. He was rushed of to hospital, closely followed by a bleeding Lupe and an exhausted Keller. Poppy refused to head back with them and stayed, while leaning on James. He kept looking at her, worried, but didn't press it. She could be very stubborn at times. Thierry looked around but whether he was worried, disappointed or relieved it wasn't worse, it was hard to tell. Ash looked at Thea and caught her as she nearly fainted from the strain of having to use so much magic at once. Ash looked at Rashel and she jogged over, taking her from Ash's grasp.

He wandered towards Thierry, thinking of making an inappropriate comment; he was so good at them.

Ash didn't grasp the warnings in time. However, he couldn't miss the blinding pain from the merciless wood that was pushed brutally through his back. Quinn snapped the insane vampires neck before reaching forward to catch Ash from smacking his face of the cold ground. Ash yelled out, infuriated for not watching his back and for being so careless. How could he not have thought about his M'lin. He needed to stay alive for her. She's all that matters. She is his world and he needed to see her.

He blacked out, sank deep into the darkness, but just before he did, he gasped one name.

The name that he had refused to tell anyone at Circle Daybreak, no matter how much they had bugged him. The name that haunted his every thought and dream. The name he couldn't forget about.

Mary – Lynette.

Heehee. What did you think of this chapter, let me know, remember green button. Who do you think should the next chapter be focused on, Mary – Lynette, Ash or maybe even one of Ash's sisters or a circle daybreak character, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Again I wish I owned the night world, but sadly I don't. Plz review.

Briar Creek

Rowan sighed at Kestrel, "No she isn't dead and being a vampire you should probably be able to work that out."

Kestrel scowled at her beloved sister. "Well she isn't waking up."

Jade rolled her eyes. Then turned to her oldest sister, "What do you has happened."

Before Rowan could answer they heard light footsteps climbing up the porch. Rowan turned towards the door and then quickly turned to Jade. "Don't let him in." She hissed.

Jade nodded grimly and plastered a radiant smile on her face as she went to answer the door. He grinned when he saw that it was Jade who answered the door, even before he could knock.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to surprise you." He told her.

"You wish." She said lightly.

His smile slowly faded as he watched her, "What's wrong?" He asked, studying her face carefully.

"Nothing." Jade lied, wincing when she could tell that he didn't believe her.

He stepped forward and she flung her arm out, stopping him from getting past. He scowled at her and she shrugged her shoulders in an I'm-so-sorry gesture.

His shoulders slumped like he'd given in and Jade was consumed with overwhelming guilt. She hated trying to hide things from him, it was hard. They had no secrets; he even knew the most important thing about her. She was a vampire.

She slowly brought her arm down and tried to look him in the eye, he hated when she tried to hide things from him. It must be bad if she, of all people, was trying to hide something from him. He reluctantly turned to go, he wasn't going to be able to get past his vampire girlfriend. She looked like she wanted to go after him but she didn't try to stop him. She looked all forlorn and just as unhappy as he did.

She slowly closed the door and the light coming from the doorway reduced sliver by sliver until it was pitch black outside. His head snapped up as soon as he stepped out the gate and although he didn't know that he had much chance of investigating without being found out he knew he had to try.

Slowly and softly he crept around to the back garden. He hid in the bushes until he was sure that no one was in the back garden. With a warm grin it reminded him of the first time that he saw Jade, right in the back garden. He had seen her from the very spot he was in now and he thought that he had found an angel. She was as light as thistledown and moved with unbelievable grace. Little had he known that she was something much darker than an angel. He grinned again at the irony of it.

Lightly he stepped out onto the grass, he slunk up to the window.

He gasped as he saw the three sisters hovering around a body. The face was turned away but he would know that hair anywhere, after all it wasn't that different to his own. 'Mary – Lynette' He thought. He shook his head, as if to clear any bad thoughts away. He knew better than to think that they had killed her, he knew the three sisters better than anyone and so did Mary – Lynette, they couldn't have killed her, blood siblings was a powerful bond and he could still remember the exact words they had exchanged that night. The words were binding and they wouldn't do anything to endanger that, the sisters were loyal and they thought things out clearly, they didn't rush into things. Not with Rowan always thinking things through, step-by-step.

Mark stepped away from the window, realising that he didn't care if the sisters had heard him move. He needed to get away, think clearly. He stumbled across the garden not exactly seeing where he was going.

He ran blindly. He just kept running. He ran as fats and as far as he could before his legs gave out. He fell to the floor and pounded it with his fists. He didn't know what to do. Since the first time he had met Jade he was actually unsure of something. Unsure of her. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and crossed his legs. He realised, slightly grimly, that he had somehow ran all the way to Mary – Lynette's stargazing hill. He wanted to shout and scream at the world, he had no idea of what to do. His girlfriend may/may not have killed his sister and he was out in the middle of nowhere, doing absolutely nothing about it.

He stared at a distant star. He wondered how many times his sister had done the exact same thing, losing track of time and just sitting, thinking about nothing and everything, all at the same time.

Slowly, as the heavy fog in his mind began to clear, he knew what it was that he had to do. Mark slowly gathered his thoughts and rose to his feet. He had to go back and talk to them, he shouldn't have run away. Vaguely he wondered if Mary – Lynette had been truly scared of the truth when she first went to confront the sisters, he had thought that she was insane when she had suggested that the girls had killed there own great aunt.

He walked slowly at first down the hill before he started to rush when he realised that he wasn't sure what time it was, who knows what has happened in the amount of time he was sat, trying to get around the fog in his mind.

He ran down the road and skidded to a slightly breathless stop outside of the Burdock house. Drawing in a deep and slightly shaky breath he strode up to the door.

He knocked with authority this time, not waiting for anyone to open the door. He waited for a couple of seconds before opening the door seeing Jade again. He didn't let himself get distracted by her angelic smile and he just walked past her before she could close the door or anything else on him. Once he was inside he turned to face her, looking at her directly in the eye.

"I want to see my sister." He said bravely, his voice didn't even waver.

Jade looked upset and like she was close to crying. Knowing that it was no good trying to argue she nodded slightly in the direction of the stairs. With his head held high he walked towards the stairs, taking large steps.

Suddenly, Kestrel appeared. She hissed slightly at him but Jade shook her head at her and whispered softly, "Don't Kestrel."

Mark looked at Jade's face and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

She nodded again at the direction of the stairs. He walked upstairs and the two sisters followed him slowly, it reminded him of a funeral procession. He stopped at the first door and looked back at Jade, worried about what he would see. Jade nodded more encouragingly and he pushed open the door.

Mary – Lynette lay upon a bed with white silk sheets. Her skin was pale, nearly as pale as the vampire's that was sat beside the bed. Her lips were softly parted and they were a pale pink, all the warmth looked like it had left her face. Her dark black hair stood out against the white bed. She looked a bit like Mark imagined Snow White to look like once she had bitten the apple, '_But where is Mary – Lynette's prince.' _He thought grimly.

He drifted towards her and knelt beside the bed. Her eyes where closed and it looked like she was sleeping. All his words that he thought he had prepared left his mind, flew away like a migrating bird. He was speechless and barely noticed when salty tears ran down his cheeks. He hoped she wasn't dead but he couldn't think of what else she could be. After a while he felt a small, delicate hand being placed on his shoulder, he didn't bother turning to see who it was.

He must have stayed still, just staring at his beloved sister who had been much more than that to him for more than an hour. She had been more than a sister; she had been a friend and a carer for him when he had needed it as well. She was never to busy for him.

Jade softly started to hum a sort of lullaby in his ear and he felt himself gradually drift of to sleep, his last view was of dark hair against pale skin.

* * *

When he woke up he was disorientated. Confused as to where he was. His head was aching slightly, as if he had been hit with a hammer the night before. He rolled over and noticed that he had been asleep on top of the bed, still fully dressed. He slowly sat up, every bone aching and he realised immediately that he wasn't in his room. Startled, he looked around and saw that his dear, sweet Jade was slumped in the large, wooden armchair next to the bed. He smiled slightly at her angelic looks and suddenly, all at once, the memories of last night came flooding back.

He felt like crying again as he remembered, his sister lay upon a soft bed, so still she could only be dead. A part of him realised that he was starting to think like a grim poet. He grimaced at the thought and swung his feet around so that they were touching the floor. He tried to stand but last nights events had left him drained, helpless.

He sat still, trying not to think of anything before he felt able to stand once again. After a while he rose to his feet. His legs didn't feel like jelly anymore so he began to stumble towards the door.

Looking so small in the large armchair Jade began to stir. He paused on his way to the door and turned to see her. Her eyelids fluttered and he found himself looking at green eyes that he loved to get lost in. She smiled softly, looking lovingly at him. When he didn't smile back at her she began to look hurt. Even though she could have killed his sister for all he knew he couldn't help but feel guilty. There was no other way to say it, he loved her.

He suddenly realised with a start that he had been stupid, Jade was his one and only, he laughed at how corny he sounded thinking that and Jade looked at him quizzically. He smiled broadly at her and nearly ran over to her. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around, he loved her. She couldn't help but join in with his happiness.

They laughed, carefree, before collapsing on the bed, side by side holding hands. She looked at him smiling and he grinned like an idiot back. While he was looking at her he knew that he had to find out.

"Jade I just need to know one thing. Did you or did you not kill my older sister." He asked in a rush.

She looked shocked and a little bit hurt, but he could tell that as she thought it through he would have seen it as something that bad. "No." she said.

He sighed in relief and he hadn't realised how much he had been hoping it wasn't true. He squeezed her hand and she smiled again.

He found himself remembering all the questions that he had prepared. "Well, if you or your sisters didn't kill her then what happened?" He asked.

"She isn't dead Mark, just, well the best we think is that she's in a really heavy sleep." Jade answered.

"How did she fall into this sleep and why?" Mark said.

"That we can't be sure of, all I know is that Rowan was walking past the shop when she noticed Mary – Lynette passed out next to a truck that had a lot of bottles inside. It appeared that she had been taking them in the shop when she fainted on her way out to the truck again. So, Rowan quickly popped into the shop, told Bunny that she was taking Mary – Lynette home because she had fainted from exhaustion and then she found us and we all brought her back to the house." Jade explained.

Mark nodded solemnly believing every word, she had no reason to lie to him now. He began to think about what could have caused her to slip in a slumber so deep that it appeared she was dead.

He looked at Jade, serious and business like once more. "I want to see her again and then I must go home and try to come up with a good excuse that will keep my parents from coming around her, until we can fix it anyway."

Jade nodded and he lightly pressed his lips to hers before walking out of the room. Still holding hands.

Sorry if you were disappointed that it was mainly about Mark but I felt that I needed to put a chapter about the sisters in order for my idea of the next chapter to make sense. I'll update soon, but don't forget reviews = faster updates :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know these get really boring, you already know that I do not, very sadly, own the nightworld series. Plz read though, I haven't tired of writing the story and it is getting pretty interesting if I do say so myself, lol.

Back at Circle Daybreak headquarters

"He wont wake up, it's like some sort of coma." The witch nurse told Thierry.

"That's impossible, in every way he should be dead. He couldn't be alive in any way, he was staked right through the heart." Thierry protested.

The nurse sat on the other side of Thierry's desk nodded grimly as if she agreed about this in every way. "Well, one of my students does have a theory but to be honest there is no way to know for sure that this is what has happened."

Thierry turned towards the window and watched some students run past, late for class. He thought for a moment before turning back to the nurse, "Tell the student to meet me here in half an hour, oh, and make sure she isn't late we don't know how much time we actually have.2 Then he dismissed her with a wave of his hand before turning to look out the window and across his estate once more.

Half an hour later, Thierry's office.

The student sank down into the armchair, the strong leather material and the heavy oak wood looked like it might swallow the student any minute. Thierry smiled from behind the large desk but the student didn't look reassured. The student was a young witch, powerful but kind. She was a female but didn't have a soulmate. Yet, somehow she knew that he was going to show, she had came to Thierry about 4 months ago and said, "My soulmates coming here in about 4 and a half months, knock on the door and then ask for me."

Thierry remembered feeling slightly confused but she wasn't insane, she was just powerful. That was the day when she had been taken in at the medical centre as a student, once she knew that he was coming she knew what she had to do, everything was clear.

He shook his head, bringing him back to the present again. He smiled at her and was about to ask her how she was doing when she piped up and said in a soft, high voice, "You want to know my theory on why Ash Redfern is still alive."

Thierry was shocked but managed to hide it behind yet another wide small; he cleared his throat and said, "If you wouldn't mind."

She smiled back at him this time and launched into a complex explanation about soulmates and the soulmate principal and he caught something about Ash not being completely in control of his own heart and because his soulmate is alive he continues to stay alive.

Thierry nodded, deep in thought, as she spoke. When she was finished he sank back in his chair, his mind in overdrive. He stayed silent for quite a while and when she began to look extremely uncomfortable he leant forward and said, "Well, as you know, I have a soulmate myself and I see a lot of sense in your theory and I do believe you. Our only problem is, what do we do know?"

She looked into his eyes and he could tell that she was thinking just as deeply as he had just been. "Sir, I think that we need to find his soulmate." She said.

Thierry beamed at her and rose to his feet, "My thoughts exactly." He said. He Strode around the desk towards her and walked with her to the door. He paused when they got there and said, "Remember, this must stay between us, you can't tell anyone, I will decide who to tell."

She quickly nodded and hurried out of the door and down the corridor, her eyes looking down.

Once he had closed the door he hurried back across the room to his desk. He dialled quickly and spoke to his soulmate. "Meet me here." Was all he said before sliding into his chair, his mind wandering.

Hannah walked into his room and despite the recent events he found his spirits lift at just seeing her. They smiled warmly at each other and met halfway across the room holding each other in their arms. She looked up into his eyes, still smiling warmly, and asked, "What have you found out then?"

He guided her towards two chairs in front of the fireplace and they sat holding hands. He looked into the fire before turning back to his soulmate and telling her everything.

Once he had finished she looked overwhelmed but grateful for the knowledge that she had received. After all knowledge is power. She sat back in the chair, gazing into the warm flames. "So where are we to find this soulmate?" She asked him after taking times to think things through.

He grimaced and said, "That's the problem."

Hannah smiled victoriously and Thierry couldn't understand what she was doing. "What do we know about his soulmate?" She said.

"Let's see, well thanks to his last words we know that her name was Mary – Lynette, she wanted him to make up for past mistakes, he loved her more than anything else, it must have been sometime around last summer that he met her and she's human." Thierry said.

"Wait, what was he doing last summer?" She said thoughtfully.

They looked at each other at the same time and simultaneously said, "Quinn."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic nightworld series. I know that I updated about an hour ago but I was on a roll and I love this chapter. Plz read and review

Quinn was looking out of the window; he wasn't even concentrating in what Rashel was saying for once. He couldn't help thinking about Ash, yes he had been a pain but Quinn couldn't believe that Ash, for all Quinn knew, was fighting for his life in battle that he was going to lose.

Quinn couldn't forget Ash last word, just a name so harmless, yet it was filled with more emotions than anyone had thought Ash was capable of feeling. The same name that kept running through Quinn's head, over and over again.

Suddenly he felt a hard slap around the back of his head, he turned around and found himself face to face with Rashel. "Are you even listening to a single word that I am saying John Quinn?" She said, her voice filled with irritation.

He shrugged trying to look sheepish but she just rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have done anything, it was his fault for not paying attention, I'm sure he'll be fine, he's stubborn, like someone else I know very well." Rashel said looking knowingly at Quinn.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the window while Rashel went to sit back down on the fairly large sofa that sat proudly in the middle of their small living room. Everyone had their own quarters and they had all got to choose how they wanted there's furnished and designed. Quinn hadn't wanted much but because Rashel had never had much he had let her choose what she wanted, safe to say that she wasn't into fluffy clouds and rainbows.

He decided that he couldn't stand still much longer and decided to head over to the training gym, that was where he always went when he wanted to get something of his mind. It was also where he had slept for about a week when he managed to pick a fight with Rashel, everyone said that it served him right for picking a fight with his soulmate that was also a trained vampire slayer.

He started to head out the door, ignoring Rashel's glare, it was easy for her to guess where he was headed. He barely turned the handle when someone came up and knocked briskly and urgently on the door. He swung it open and Rashel joined him.

The urgent knocking came from Nilsson, Thierry's loyal servant that was paid a lot more than necessary. He straightened up before saying, "Master Quinn, you are wanted in Thierry's office immediately. Alone." He said before turning and walking back down the hall.

Quinn looked at Rashel before quickly kissing her on the cheek and jogging down the hall. Rashel stared after him for a minute before closing the door silently and calling out for Timmy who had been supposed to go to bed an hour earlier.

Thierry's office

Quinn knocked loudly on the door, not even slightly breathless after his jog down a million staircases and hallways. He heard Thierry's low voice call, "Come in." Quinn pushed open the door and frowned, a little confused as to why Hannah and Thierry needed him. Thierry gestured for him to sit down and got straight down for business. "What was Ash doing last summer?"

Quinn looked appropriately shocked at this question, the question he was thinking was obvious but he voiced it anyway, "Why?"

Thierry looked him straight in the eye and said, "It is very important as we guess that he met his soulmate last summer and it is urgent that we find her."

Quinn sank back into the leather and his eyes wandered as he thought about what to say. "I do know where he was and I know when it was that he must have met her." He finally said. Thierry and Hannah remained silent as they waited for him to continue.

"Last summer, about a month from know Ash convinced me to help him track down his sisters. They had run away from the island. It appears that they had grown tired of the way things were done around there. He convinced me to leave him there for a week before coming back. He knew that if he didn't get his sisters to come back with him I would call in the council. When I returned he had two bodies, one was his Great Aunt Opal who he told me that he had staked her through the chest for not telling anyone about a rogue werewolf and the other, well, that was the werewolf. The werewolf was crispy if you catch my meaning. I didn't realise it then, and man, he's a good actor, but something else must have happened there. The problem is that I'm guessing he was protecting something that he didn't want Hunter Redfern to find out about." Quinn said.

Every sentence seemed to trigger different and extreme emotions in Thierry. Hannah lightly placed her hand on Thierry's shoulder when Quinn said Hunter Redfern and even the lightest touch seemed to calm him. Quinn could understand Thierry's feelings towards Hunter Redfern, Quinn shared a lot of those feeling himself.

Quinn nearly got up to leave when no one had said anything in a long time but before he could Hannah turned her young and yet mature face towards him. Her birthmark was the one thing that people saw when you met her but once you got to know her you didn't even notice it. It was just part of her. "The reason that we need his soulmate so urgently is because Ash isn't dead, yet. He's in more of a very heavy coma."

Quinn's jaw dropped at this piece of obviously classified information. Whatever he had been expecting it certainly wasn't this. He couldn't believe that Ash wasn't dead and in spite of the seriousness of the situation he couldn't help but say, "Trust him to have all the luck."

Hannah smiled slightly and Thierry was still lost to the world, so deep in thought Quinn thought of jumping on the desk and doing the Can – Can to see if he would notice.

Quinn looked at Hannah and said, "Well, I'm in know, what do you want me to do?"

Thierry said, "Nothing, just tell us where you tracked the sisters to and you can go back to your room."

Quinn's jaw dropped again; obviously Thierry had been paying more attention than it originally appeared. "Surely you can't expect me to just tell you and forget it."

Thierry slowly began to rise to his feet but Quinn jumped to his quicker. "No!" He shouted. "Either you let me go or I won't tell you, I want to help." He said in a rush.

"You can't win." Thierry said, sounding slightly threatening.

Without another look back Quinn was out of the door and on his way up to Rashel. He burst through his door, breathless this time. Rashel looked at him with a panicked expression but he didn't stop to explain. He rushed to their bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag, full of clothes weapons and other bits and pieces. Rashel was on her feet when he came back into the living room and he said softly, "You can stay and look after Timmy or you can come with me and get into trouble."

She grinned at the thought of getting into trouble and getting to stay with him. She liked to test her abilities and Quinn was an excellent companion for that. Without another word she ran into Timmy's room. "Stay here and I love you, we will be back but we're going somewhere, I wish you could come with us but you need to stay here and throw them of the track. We both love you." Timmy stayed quiet while he listened and accepted what it was she had to do.

Without wasting any more time she was back with Quinn who had opened a window and was waiting for her. She barely hesitated before clambering onto his back and ducking her head as he launched himself out of the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. Sorry this chapter is only short.

Somewhere in a forest

They ran for a long time, sometimes separately and sometimes with him carrying her on his back. They ran across fields, through forests and around the back alleys of Las Vegas when they first jumped from extremely high up in Thierry's mansion.

They hadn't stopped but after running for 3 hours Rashel felt the need to stop, she was fitter than most humans but 3 hours of running at full speed takes a lot out of anyone. She fell to her knees and Quinn handed her a bottle of water. She tried to stand but couldn't summon the energy. Quinn knew that other nightworlders would be following closely but he couldn't help but feel his heart wrench at the sight of his strong soulmate looking so tired.

He bent down and picked her up in his arms. Then he was off again. She had her eyes closed and he couldn't help but envy her, being able to sleep. He emerged from the forest not much later and ran for his life across a busy road. He hoped that he hadn't caused any car crashes but didn't look back to find out. About an hour later she woke up, still in his arms. She hadn't stirred once and he had been running for quite a while. Even though he was still running he couldn't help but look down into her eyes and say, "Good morning."

She smiled sweetly, which wasn't something many others got to see. She looked past his shoulder and suddenly reached up to his ear. "Throw me." She whispered.

He looked confused but didn't question what she was saying. He just threw her. Upwards. She launched herself at a bird, gracefully twisted round and grasped it quickly before falling back exactly into Quinn's arms. He looked outraged that he hadn't noticed the bird following him. She passed the bird to him and after tipping out the contents into the bag he quickly locked it into a plastic container. He pushed it into the bag, right into the corner. "Let's go." He said, they didn't have time to do anything else.

"How did you know it was following us, are you sure that it was?" Quinn queried as they ran side by side.

She looked at him and said, "What sort of bird would come that close to a vampire?"

He thought about it briefly and said, "Oh."

She laughed lightly which was yet another thing that not many people heard, and she started to speed up.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't unfortunately own the nightworld.

Briar Creek

Mark was sat beside Mary – Lynette again. Jade was next to him as always. Rowan was sat downstairs in the living room doing some sort of paperwork that meant the house was officially theirs and Kestrel was out hunting, again. He hadn't left the house since yesterday morning, when he had been to tell Claudine that he was staying at Jade's for a possibly a week with Mary – Lynette. To be honest Mark was surprised that she had just let him but she had been fishing for time to be with their father alone for quite a while now. Since he had gotten back from his house he hadn't left Mary – Lynette's side, searching for any change that he could find.

So far, there had been no change.

Jade was tired, she hadn't left his side either but she needed to hunt. He couldn't send her away, she just wouldn't leave. He shuffled in his seat slightly and Jade looked up at him anxiously. "Jade you have to leave, go hunting now."

"No." She said weakly.

"Go, or I will have Rowan drag you out." Mark said seriously.

"I can't leave you alone." She said.

He smiled reassuringly at her, "You honestly think that Rowan is going to let me be on my own with Mary – Lynette?"

Jade looked torn, she knew that she needed to hunt desperately but she felt like she would be a traitor to leave him on his own. She stood up gracefully and looked deep into his eyes, "Half-an-hour." She said before flying out of the door.

Mark sighed in the relief that she listened to him, he couldn't stand seeing her in pain or even being a little bit uncomfortable. He leaned back into the chair again and continued to look upon the fragile body of his sister. Before this he hadn't thought he would ever see his big sister looking so helpless but glorious at the same time.

He hadn't left the chair he was currently residing in, he his eyes hadn't strayed from her angelic face for hours. Frantically hoping for any sign of life, of returning back to the living. So far, she hadn't stirred. The seconds passed by into minutes. His eyes never wavered from Mary – Lynette. Rowan had put her into a silk, crystal white dress that was close to the same colour of Mary – Lynette's skin. However, he couldn't deny that she looked more beautiful than an angel.

He dragged himself to his feet and trudged to the chair that was exactly next to the bed. He brushed a stray hair from her face and placed his hand on her cheek. He smiled gently and sank back into the small wooden chair. He sighed in soft relief as Jade peeked her head around the door. He hadn't realised that the time had passed so quickly. They smiled at each other.

A sharp knock at the door filled their ears as they turned to look in that direction. The small sound sent a shiver down Mark's spine. Somehow, in that one sound he knew that things were going to change dramatically.

The dreaded question was how?

I have another brilliant (if I do say so myself, lol) idea for another nightworld story but I am going to wait a while as I am having fun writing this one. Remember Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the nightworld series.

Rashel dropped to her knees when Quinn finally stopped, they had just climbed up a huge hill and Rashel was exhausted after all the running and climbing. Quinn watched as she rolled on to her side and finally onto her back looking up at the sky.

Rashel looked at him and queried, "Are we finally at the place that you wont tell be about in case of spies?"

He frowned at her obvious lack of faith. "I think so."

She frowned back at him and said, "How can you not be sure?"

"It has been nearly a year since I was here." He answered.

She rolled her eyes at him and jumped back to her feet. "So, why are we here and why are we running from circle daybreak agents?"

"We are here to find Ash's soulmate and bring her back." He said, not quite looking at her.

"That still doesn't explain why we are running from circle daybreak people and not helping them and why do you care what happens to Ash?" She said studying his face.

He sighed and looked to the heavens, not wanting to look at Rashel as he said it. "Ash, is like a brother to me and I don't want to see him dead, which apparently is still a possibility as he isn't dead and I was the only one who had a single idea of where Ash's soulmate would be. Then, Thierry wanted me to just give him the info and leave. I couldn't do that." He turned away completely from her, unsure of her reaction.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and braced himself, but she just drew forward and rested her head on his back. "John Quinn, you are without a doubt one of the kindest, yet incredibly infuriating person ever. I love you so much."

Quinn relaxed with every word and found himself spinning around and pressing his lips to hers. He could feel her smiling and he knew that he had made the right choice in helping Ash, even if Ash was incredibly annoying.

As they walked (instead of ran) down the hill towards the road Quinn found himself wondering if Ash was any nicer around his soulmate. Probably not, he decided and laughed out loud.

They walked up the road, hand in hand and Quinn's started to shake as they got closer to the house with every step. Rashel looked at him, not needing to speak the question that was visible in her eyes.

Quinn stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes, "The sisters wont know that I am with circle daybreak, and lets just say that they will know my reputation well, after all they might think that I am coming to take them back to the island. They wont like that, what if they don't listen, I can't risk them hurting you, me, I'll be fine."

Rashel sighed and shook her head, "John Quinn, I am not in any danger from three vampires, your memory must be bad if I have to remind you one more time that I was The Cat. Plus, if you think that I am letting you go in their alone you are crazy, and finally you will need me if you are to convince them successfully that you are part of circle daybreak. Now, don't be a wuss and let's go."

He stood frozen and her words and she had to drag him behind her, her grip firm around his wrist.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the nightworld series.

Rowan

Rowan slunk towards the door slowly. Jade was behind her and shaking her head frantically while chewing on her lips. They had made Mark stay upstairs to look after Mary – Lynette and to stay out of the way. Rowan took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle.

She opened the door.

Quinn

He slowly and shakily reached up and knocked on the door. He didn't want to do it but after Rashel had threatened him he didn't see much of a choice. He didn't pick fights with Rashel unless he knew that he was going to win, which was pretty much the reason why they never had fights.

He rocked back and forth on his ankles; Rashel was stood right behind him so he couldn't run anywhere.

He suddenly felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Kestrel had Rashel in her arms, she held her tight and her teeth were extremely close to Rashel's neck. Quinn shook his head frantically, his expression was pained. The door opened.

Rowan

Rowan trembled when she saw Quinn; he was ruthless, cold-blooded and didn't care about anyone about himself, Jade gasped. He had come back for them.

Without any more hesitation Rowan reached out and grabbed Quinn's neck. She dragged him into the house and for some reason he didn't put up much of a fight. Rowan threw him onto the large sofa. Kestrel quickly followed behind keeping a tight hold on a struggling human. Rowan couldn't believe her eyes; Quinn was with a human. Rowan was getting more and more suspicious by the second. Kestrel threw the human onto the sofa next to Quinn. The human quickly righted herself and jumped up, as if she was ready to fight but Quinn shook his head and without a word she sat down next to him. Closer than Rowan would have expected her to. Obviously she knew something about the nightworld or she would have freaked out at Kestrel's ease of picking her up.

Kestrel moved into a crouching stance, ready to strike but this time Rowan shook her head. Rowan wanted answers and if they started fighting they wouldn't get anywhere. Rowan moved to the large armchair that was opposite the sofa and sat down, crossing her legs in a very business – like manner.

"Talk." Rowan commanded.

Quinn looked unsure and Rowan couldn't decide why. Quinn was always sure and she had never seen him looking this vulnerable. "We aren't here to take you back." He said. Rowan's eyebrows shot up when he said 'we' but she quickly composed herself.

"If you aren't, and I don't believe you, why are you here then?" Rowan asked briskly.

"Ash is in trouble, big trouble and I know that you can help but we don't have much time." Quinn said urgently.

Rowan looked confused and Quinn thought that he had better start from the beginning. "I don't know if you will believe me, but every word I am about to say is the truth. Rashel is my soulmate and we need your help to save Ash." Then he told Rowan, Kestrel and Jade everything.

Rowan didn't know how long they sat there motionless while they listened in disbelief at Quinn's words. The big thing she found hard to believe at first was that Quinn had a soulmate, but then again, so did Ash. Jade appeared to become more and more relaxed at every word, whereas Kestrel never even sat down.

Once Quinn finished he leant back in the chair, looking physically exhausted. Rashel just looked proud of him but she couldn't help but watch Kestrel from the corner of her eye.

Kestrel looked at Rowan. Jade looked at Rowan. In fact, everyone looked at Rowan.

"I know that this is a bit much, but it's true. You know that I'm human and Ash really is in that much danger. We don't know who followed us when Quinn decided to take it into his own hands instead of being brushed to the side by the head of circle daybreak." Rashel said. Everyone looked at Rashel, Rowan was shocked that she spoke up and her voice didn't even shake although she was in a room filled with vampires.

"It must be true Rowan, we need to show them Ash's soulmate. It would explain what has happened to her." Jade said.

"Mark." Rowan said softly to Jade.

"We have to trust them. There's no other choice." Jade answered just as quietly.

Rowan looked at Quinn and Rashel before nodding at Jade.

"Wait a minute. This is Quinn. How can we trust him." Kestrel protested.

Rowan sighed and shook her head slightly. "Well what else are we supposed to do Kestrel, we obviously need them, or do you have an idea of what to do about Mary – Lynette." Rowan said.

"How can we trust them?" Kestrel said again.

"We can't alright, but we don't have a choice we have to try everything, you've seen Mary – Lynette." Rowan was shouting by now and Jade was close to hiding underneath the sofa.

Kestrel was about to shout right back but Jade beat both of them to it. "Both of you. Shut up!" She yelled. Even Quinn looked shocked. Rowan and Kestrel shut up. Everyone looked at small Jade. She looked specifically at Rashel and said, "This way."

Everyone followed Jade up the stairs, they moved slowly and Kestrel was sulking at the back.

Jade motioned for everyone to be quiet and then opened the door. Mark looked startled at the fact that there were more than just Jade entering the room but he didn't ask any questions.

"We are going to take Mary – Lynette to Ash, and I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain these two or why we need to get Mary – Lynette to Ash. Once she's safe I will tell you everything then." Jade told Mark.

He didn't ask her anything, as it was obvious that they didn't have the time. "All right, how are we getting her to him?" was all he asked.

"We will have to take Mary – Lynette's pick-up as that's the only big enough vehicle that will hold us all. Do you think you can come up with a good excuse that will keep you from getting into trouble for leaving, the thing is I don't know how long we'll be." Jade asked.

Mark nodded and ran down the stairs. Jade turned back to the group behind her, "Kestrel, you go get the truck. Rowan, Quinn you grab Mary – Lynette and carry her out to it." Everyone got to work and Rashel was left with Jade.

Jade looked at Rashel, "Thank you." She said.

"Why?" Rashel asked.

"You'll figure it out." Was all Jade said before walking out the door and down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series.

Rashel's POV

She sat up front with Rowan driving. Rashel was in charge of directions but Rowan's silence was starting to get to her. They had been driving for only half an hour but it felt like it had been a century. Jade was sat with Mark and Mary – Lynette in the middle of the back seat. Kestrel was sat on the load bed, still sulking and staring at an unfortunate Quinn. No one had spoken since they had gotten Mary – Lynette into the car. Rashel couldn't believe that Mark had been allowed to go, Rashel went wherever she wanted, but then again his parents must have net the girls before and know that Mark would be fine. Rashel allowed herself a grim smile, safe around a group of vampires.

"Does the stereo work?" Rashel finally asked, just to break the unending silence.

Rowan shifted in her seat and said, "Umm, yeah I think so."

Rashel reached over and pressed play so that there would be at least some sort of sound. 'I hate myself for losing you' by Kelly Clarkson filled the car. Everyone flinched at the music, Rashel guessed that they hadn't realised what Mary – Lynette had really been like. Jade nearly climbed over the seats to switch the CD off. Obviously not the right time to listen to it. Rashel shifted uncomfortably and stared out of the window at the passing landscape. The silence in the car seemed to be even louder.

They drove across the country and it was dark by the time they finally saw the bright lights of Las Vegas. Rowan looked uncomfortable, but Jade looked totally jazzed. Jade grabbed hold of Mark's hand he was looking a bit nervous. Obviously not used to big cities.

Rowan made her way through the streets of Las Vegas without attracting any attention. As far as they could tell anyway.

Quinn and Kestrel jumped out of the back and came around to help get Mary – Lynette out when they pulled up outside of Thierry's mansion. Rowan took Mary – Lynette from Kestrel and carried her towards the door. Rashel quickly ran in front of her and motioned for her to be quiet. She turned the handle and keyed in an access code. They followed her quickly as Rashel lead them through corridors and hallways. It was all quiet and Rashel was uneasy. Quinn had come up to the front of the procession and was leading the way along with Rashel. Ash looked just as uneasy as she felt.

They finally came to a large door leading to the courtyard. Rashel faced the group behind her and placed a finger to her lips. She turned back and nodded to Ash to open the door.

They emerged into a glorious courtyard. A stream trickled along and a paved path lead the way through. Plants from all over the world brought colour and variety. The night caused it to be dark but the tiny fairy lights were twisted around small, baby trees and it made the place look magical. Rashel crept ahead to make sure it was clear, but, just as they were nearly to the end she heard voices further ahead.

"So, they just went, leaving Timmy behind." A female voice said.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened, Thierry wont exactly say." Another male voice said.

"Thierry wants everyone looking out for them, so we'd better go around to the front, see if we can lend a hand." The female voice said.

The footsteps got louder as the two figures loomed closer. Mark started to breath heavily and Rashel didn't want to waste any time on getting Mary – Lynette to Ash, for all they knew every second could be fatal. Rashel motioned for them to be quiet and practically pushed them into the exotic plants. She cast one fleeting look at the two shapes that were taking their time walking down the path. She jumped into the plants with them and crouched down praying to everyone that they wouldn't be found. Quinn laid a comforting hand onto her shoulder and she began to relax but continue to keep her every sense on red alert.

The tow figures walked by and Rashel didn't dare breathe until they were further on. She slowly rose to her feet and watched them open and close the door behind them before she stepped out back onto the path.

She turned to them and motioned for them to follow her once again. She noticed that Kestrel looked slightly impressed but Rashel didn't dwell on it too much, she had more to worry about.

They managed to get to the hospital without any other surprises and close calls. Rashel walked through the door and walked up to the counter. Rashel smiled, she figure she'd give it a try since that most people never saw her smile and she might not be recognised this way.

"Ash Redfern's room please." She said, making her voice sweet and higher than usual.

The receptionist was a witch but she obviously had a lot to do. She didn't even look up at Rashel as she frantically scribbled at a piece of paper. She said which room and dismissed Rashel with a wave of her hand and got up to go and look for a file of some sort.

Rashel quickly hurried back to the door and they all made their way up to the Ash's room. They hurried along quickly but smoothly. A few nurses passed them but everyone was very busy. Rashel noticed it but didn't pay much attention to it. She needed to get the mission over with. Then she could try and sort out the mess Quinn had obviously gotten them into.

They paused outside of Ash's door. It seemed like no one wanted to be the first to go in. Rashel took a deep breath. She opened the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. Remember to review. Thanks for the shout out Elesary. : )

Rowan stepped through the door carrying Mary – Lynette into the room. No one else could bring themselves to even take one step into the room. The big shock was that nobody had ever seen Ash look so vulnerable. When he had been pining for his soulmate he could have been described as broken. Now… the only word that came to mind was fragile.

He was so still. Hooked up to a life monitor that should have filled the room with overwhelming silence but instead the sound that came from it was somehow steady. His blond hair fell lifelessly across his pale face, his eyes screwed shut tightly. His body was lain awkwardly on top of the crisp sheets that were about as pale as the hand that was heavy upon the edge of the bed.

Rowan crossed the room in long strides. She put Mary – Lynette down carefully on the sofa by the wall. Rowan straightened back up and looked at Ash through sad and sympathetic eyes. She walked slowly to him and gently put her hand in his as she sank into the chair beside his bed. Jade took her sisters example and bravely walked into the room to sit in the seat on the opposite side to Rowan. Mark quickly followed, grabbing Jade's hand again once he was close enough. Kestrel followed after Mark but she went to check on Mary – Lynette instead of crowding Ash. Quinn took a brave step into the room with Rashel but he didn't venture further.

They sat silently, not moving but just watching, waiting for something to happen. They sat for a long time, the clock on the wall dragged its way around but no one really paid attention. Nothing changed. No one moved. Everyone waited. Finally Rowan stood up and looked at the clock. Everyone looked at Rowan, she was stood in nearly the centre of the room and seemed to be older and wiser than anyone else.

"Lets move Mary – Lynette closer to Ash." She said, her voice shattering the still silence.

Everyone obliged and they carefully moved Ash over enough to lay Mary – Lynette next to him. Side-by-side like they should be.

They all stood, hardly daring to breathe. Nothing happened for a long time, but no one said anything in case it seemed like they were just giving up hope.

The slightest movement, from a hand. A twitch. A sign of life and hope. Her hand moved very slightly, like she knew he was there and she was searching for him. Then the back of her hand lightly brushed against the back of his. Her hand didn't move away it just slowly uncurled and held onto his. Then, nothing.

They stood for a while watching their hands and their faces but nothing more happened.

"Come on." Rowan finally said and she began to walk out of the door.

"Where to?" Jade asked.

"To sort out whatever mess these to have got us into." Rowan replied, with a faint smile playing about her lips. Then she walked out the door and they followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the nightworld series.

"John Quinn!" Thierry bellowed.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Quinn felt smug that he could make Thierry lose his cool. They had walked towards Thierry's office and strode inside, insultingly healthy.

Quinn had flopped into the chair in front of Thierry's desk and Rashel had hopped on his knee. They grinned at each other and they knew that it would make Thierry lose it. They were both smug that they were right. Rowan had sat in the chair next to them and Jade and Mark were holding hands (as usual) near the door. Kestrel was stood outside, not wanting to come in at all.

"Quinn." Hannah said gently while resting a hand on Thierry's shoulder. "Would you like to explain what you were thinking when you took off like that, anything could have happened to you."

Quinn's smile slightly faded, no matter what, Hannah always knew the right thing to say. Rashel looked defiantly at the two of them and said clearly, "Quinn was thinking that he wanted to help a friend and he knew that he had a better chance of getting Ash's soulmate back rather than a group the size of an army scaring the living daylights out of three vampires that would rather die than give up a human to, as far as they know, nightworlders." Rashel's voice didn't waver once as she stared at both of them.

Quinn was impressed as usual; then again everything she did impressed him.

Hannah appeared to visibly back down and her grip seemed to squeeze Thierry's shoulder, like she was reminding him to calm down. Hannah nodded at Rashel before turning to look at Rowan.

"Will you be staying with us?" Hannah asked gently.

Rowan looked at her serenely and answered, "For a while at least, we wont be leaving while Mary – Lynette is in your care at least and Ash is in that state. We would appreciate it if you could find us somewhere to stay, not to far away."

Hannah nodded, "Of course." She turned back to Rashel and Quinn, "Do you have time to take them to some spare rooms, near your room if you can."

Rashel nodded and hopped of Quinn's knee, she grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled him up. "This way." Rashel said to Rowan.

Rowan nodded and stood up. "Jade. Mark." She said and looked back at Lady Hannah. She bowed her head respectfully before following Rashel and Quinn. Jade and Mark following quickly behind her.

Once the door closed and they were part of the way up the corridor Kestrel turned to Rowan as they walked. "We're staying." She said.

Rowan looked at Kestrel, "Of course, you can't expect us to leave Mary – Lynette and anyway Mark won't leave since that she is her sister and Jade would stay because Mark would stay. Basically, even if we wanted to we couldn't leave. Besides she's our blood sister, we swore to protect her and that is what we're going to do." Rowan carried on walking when Kestrel started to slow down and think about what Rowan had just said.

Kestrel had a feeling that if she stayed something was going to happen, the thing that was scaring her was that she didn't know what or when. Or if it was a good thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the nightworld series (sobs)

Thierry was pacing up and down the room, so much so that he was wearing the carpet down. Hannah had finally managed to get him to come up to their room in the hope that he might go to sleep. Unfortunately, for her he couldn't even sit down long enough to relax. She watched him walk up and down over and over again. It was starting to hurt her head.

"Thierry will you just come to bed please." She said, annoyance creeping into her voice. He didn't even hesitate. "Thierry. I'm warning you." She said more threateningly this time.

He did stop this time and he looked at her, looking frazzled. She looked him straight in the eye, not backing down.

"He just left… he can't follow orders. He just… argh!" Thierry stuttered.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "They were right to leave, they are back now and let that be the end of it. Now, come to bed." Hannah ordered.

Thierry let out an exasperated sigh before giving up and collapsing in to the bed next to Hannah. She smiled victoriously and rolled over to switch off the bedside light. Thierry sighed again in the darkness and Hannah let out a groan. "What?" she said.

"It's just… never mind." He said, before rolling onto his side away from her.

It was Hannah's turn to sigh this time. "Tell me Thierry." She said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, but, there's just something not quite right. I feel like something is watching, waiting. Something bad." Thierry said.

"Well, yeah, the time of the millennium is approaching." Hannah said.

"It's more than that, something else." Thierry said in a whisper before slowly drifting off to sleep, leaving Hannah feeling very uncomfortable.

Next Morning

Hannah called a meeting and by 9 o' clock everyone she asked to meet in one of the many living rooms had dragged themselves through the door.

Poppy was the first one to notice Hannah's unease. "What's going on?" she asked and the room fell into silence as they waited for an answer.

Hannah cleared her throat and looked at every face that was peering up at her. "Everyone knows about Ash, last night Quinn and Rashel returned, with Ash's soulmate and his three sisters. Everyone, try to make them feel welcome and don't make the whole situation awkward. Plus, Thierry said something to me last night. Something that can't be good. He feels like something is watching us, something bad. Everyone needs to keep their eyes open, and since that Rashel and Quinn obviously got through so easily, everyone, be more careful." She finished.

She ignored the eruption of whispers and many conversations; she just turned and walked out of the door.

Poppy looked around at the panicked expressions on everyone's faces. She stood up and shouted, "Shut up. Listen, Hannah's finally given us something to do, so lets get to it. I want five of you to post yourselves at the front door; everyone else can post yourselves at various points around the mansion. Don't let any door or entrance be missed."

Everyone quickly organised themselves, Poppy was not the sort of person you wanted to argue with. When the room was cleared Poppy looped her arm through James and started to lead him towards Quinn and Rashel's room.

"Why are we going this way?" James asked, confused.

"First we need to see how Quinn and Rashel are and then we are going to greet our newest guests." Poppy said, smiling warmly at her soulmate.

I'm thinking of writing another story, I have lot's of different and good (well I think so anyway, lol) ideas. Let me know what you think. I will carry on with this story as well though.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. So sad.

Knock. Knock.

Poppy was practically skipping on the spot as they knocked on Quinn and Rashel's door. Poppy and Rashel had their differences at first because Rashel couldn't believe that she had chosen to become a vampire. However, Quinn and James got into an extremely childish argument that left Rashel and Poppy in hysterics. They had been friends ever since.

Poppy heard footsteps approaching the door and a muffled voice that sounded like Quinn saying, "Tell whoever it is to go away, I don't care if it the lord of the universe."

Rashel was laughing when she opened the door and Poppy smiled brightly at her. "Hi Rashel, I take it Quinn is in a happy mood today."

Rashel laughed again. "Come on in."

They sat down onto a large, heavy couch and Poppy softly declined a cup of coffee. Rashel got up and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup. Obviously Quinn wasn't the only one that was still tired. Without warning a whirlwind that could have been Timmy came racing into the living room.

Poppy waved and there was a blurry movement she thought was him waving back. He ran into the kitchen and a loud sound of crashing and Rashel sighing wasn't hard to miss. Not long after Rashel came out of the kitchen holding a hot mug in one hand and a wriggling Timmy in the other. She moved to the seat opposite the couch and sat down, keeping a vice – like grip on Timmy.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Rashel said, frowning as she tried to keep hold of Timmy in a more comfortable position.

Poppy smiled and when James didn't say anything she elbowed him in the side. "Ow… oh, I mean, we heard that you were back and we decided to pay you a visit."

Poppy tried hard to resist the urge of slapping a hand to her forehead. She couldn't believe how fake he sounded. Rashel frowned at them, but was fortunately distracted by a thump from the other room. The bedroom door opened and a slightly befuddled Quinn stepped out.

Everyone looked at him, obviously wanting an explanation. "I fell of the bed."

It took everything for Poppy to resist the urge to laugh but when James started rolling around in laughter she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips.

Rashel was better than them and instead she got up and handed Timmy to Quinn. "Here, take him out somewhere and James can go with you. I want to have a chat with Poppy."

Quinn grimaced and didn't even try to disguise how he felt about taking Timmy somewhere. "Before you even think about it taking Timmy somewhere else does not mean 10 feet underground. Run along." Rashel said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand, much like a queen would.

Poppy grinned and nodded to James for him to go along with Quinn and the mini Houdini Timmy.

Once the lads had left Rashel came and sat closer to Poppy. "Why are you really here this early in the morning?"

"Hannah held a meeting not so long ago, she told us you were back and had brought a few people along with you. I wanted to see how you were and… there's something else. Thierry feels that there is something watching us. Closely. I wanted to let you know because Hannah wouldn't have told the rest of us if she didn't feel the same way."

Rashel sat back, deep in thought. Then she shook her head, "I'll tell Quinn to keep his eye out for anything, that is if James hasn't told him. You're right we did bring someone else with us. Ash's soulmate and her brother, plus some of Ash's sisters."

Poppy's jaw dropped. "That's more than a couple of people." Poppy said finally.

Rashel laughed. "They actually seem very nice. Oh, and I actually need to go and see if they're okay."

Poppy jumped up. "I'll come with, you know meeting new people. I just love to do that."

Rashel laughed. "Nosy, come on then."

They both headed out of the door and the room was silent. Apart from a tiny tapping, coming from a dark corner, over and over again.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. I know it's been a while since I've updated it but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was pretty good.

Somewhere unknown but around the time when Rowan first brought Mary – Lynette and Ash together again.

Colours of all kinds swirled around Mary – Lynette. She felt as if she was floating but it was hard to tell because when she looked down all she could see was more swirling colours. She knew it probably wouldn't help but she couldn't help shouting out for help. She didn't get an answer but to be honest she hadn't expected any. It was silent and kind of eerie at the same time. She didn't know where she was and she didn't think that she would be getting any answers soon.

Almost unthinkingly she began to drift, she didn't know if there was anywhere to go, but she didn't have much choice really, stay and go bored out of her mind at the very least or go for a wander and explore. Mary – Lynette isn't the sort of girl that just hangs around and waits to be rescued, so she drifted.

It could have been days, she knew that she was moving but everything looked the same. The same colours moving in the same rhythmic pattern, over and over again. She sort of swam around in a full circle in the air, getting a good look.

Softly at first, but definitely there, she felt a sort of shimmer that radiated through her. She spun to look behind her and as she squinted, trying to see something other than the colours, a very small blood-red circle appeared. Immediately she pushed her self backwards as the miniscule circle began to grow slowly. Bigger and bigger.

It grew until it looked like it could swallow the whole place, it was daunting yet magnificent, kind of like the ballroom doors from the titanic would be. For some reason, she had the impulse to run as fast as she could. Then she saw something that changed her mind indefinitely.

Ash

She sighed and without another thought she ran (or swam) towards him. She flung her arms around him, nestling into his neck. They embraced but then he suddenly pushed her back to look her in the eyes. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown but he looked shocked. She knew that she should be shocked at seeing him in the most psychedelic place she had ever been but her joy overwhelmed everything.

"What are you doing here?"He asked, his words mixing the colours around them. She gazed at the colours for a moment noticing that they hadn't done that when she had spoken and then she realised that he had asked her a question.

"I was hoping that you would be able to shed some light on that." She said, not being able to stop herself from smiling warmly at him. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"There was kind of an accident and I should be dead, but then I ended up here, you're not dead are you?" Ash asked cautiously, fearing the answer.

"Not so far as I know." Mary – Lynette answered, perfectly serious.

He looked around her before his eyes finally coming to a stop on hers. He smiled and she beamed back at him.

"How did you get here?" She asked this time.

"It's easy, although I'm not sure how I worked it out, I guess that I just felt I had to be somewhere else and I found a type of portal I think." He answered.

She nodded as if it made all the sense in the world and pulled herself a bit closer so that she could wrap her arms around his back. She noticed that, even though they were in some obscure fantasy place, the familiar pink haze was still there when she held him close. His lips slowly found his way to hers, nearly setting of miniature fireworks among the pink haze. She pulled away, but only barely, after a while and she entwined her hand with his.

"Come on, we can't just stay here, I like to know what's going on if you haven't gathered that already." She said teasingly.

He grinned and he came up beside her, still holding her hand. " Ready for your first lesson on portal travelling." He said, his voice light and his smile reaching all the way to his eyes.

He took his hand out of hers and placed it lightly onto her shoulder. "Close your eyes." He breathed.

Her eyes slid shut but everything tingled as his hand sparked desires in her that she had nearly forgotten she could feel. He laughed softly and she remembered that he could probably hear her heart rapidly picking up speed. She laughed along with him, basking in the sound.

"Now imagine a tiny hole in the wall." He breathed.

She did as he asked and felt a grunting sound that seemed like an approval.

"Imagine the hole getting bigger, slowly growing to a door way that can take you anywhere." He said. She did as he said and after a few seconds he said, " Open your eyes and well done."

Her eyes opened and she had to blink a few times before convincing herself that it was actually there. It was a deep, rich blue rather than the blood red that she had seen earlier but apart from that it was pretty much the same. She grasped for his hand again and he obliged.

"Ready?" He asked with a wink.

She nodded and together the stepped through towards the unknown.


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry if there was any confusion over the last chapter. Basically when Ash nearly died they were somehow sent to a different dimension. I don't know how yet and will probably work that out later and all will be revealed. At least Ash and Mary – Lynette have now been reunited, even if it may not be completely in the real world.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the nightworld series, though I wish I did. Remember, reviews are loved and cherished.

Rowan, Kestrel and Jade all sat around a dining room table in their temporary apartment. Once in a while they would look at each other and then look down at the table. None of them wanted to be the first to break the awkward silence.

There was a light tapping at the door and they practically fell over each other as they raced towards it so that it might stop the weird silence. Rowan got there first and straightened her top before pulling the door open and smiling warmly. Rashel and a small, wild copper haired girl was stood with her. Rowan invited them in and Rashel quickly made introductions.

After the introductions they all sat down onto a large, but plain sofa. Rashel sensed that if someone didn't start talking it would be one of those times were no one wanted to break the awkward silence, so she said, "Poppy's a made vampire, in case you haven't already noticed and her story is actually rather interesting and sweet. Poppy why don't you tell them while I go and try to find myself some coffee. Okay, back in a second." Rashel said, not giving them a chance to protest and then she got up and headed into the kitchen area. She could hear Poppy telling her story in the background but really Rashel was to busy trying to find a way of asking Rowan and everyone else questions without seeming too intrusive. She wouldn't normally be worried about this sort of thing and when she normally needed to know things she would just ask straight out, usually involving some sort of method that involved torture. However, that wasn't really an option in this case. Of course, she was prepared to chance her mind at a moments notice.

She suddenly heard a mental voice in her head saying, _No torture is NOT an option! _She knew that it was Poppy and she looked at Poppy from around the corner and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly in a 'sorry' motion.

She came out of the kitchen with a cup of steaming cup of hot chocolate after searching everywhere for coffee which had proved unsuccessful. She sat on the edge of the sofa and blew gently on top of the steaming liquid. They all looked at her and she unconsciously lent back slightly in her chair.

"So, why the visit?" Rowan asked politely.

"Poppy's nosy and wanted to see who the 'new' people were." Rashel said with a shrug.

Poppy punched Rashel in the arm, not lightly either. Rashel smiled at her and Poppy laughed out loud.

"So, how did the infamous pre-pig Ash Redfern end up with a soulmate?" Poppy said, her voice teasing.

Rowan smiled widely this time, "We ran away from the island and Ash came to get us."

Jade laughed, "He went over to our neighbours to see if we had caused any trouble yet, which just so happened to be Mary – Lynette's house."

"She kicked him in the shin because he wouldn't leave." Kestrel said laughing even louder than Jade.

"Anyway, there is a lot more to the story but it's kind of a long one. We need to know, has there been any updates or information we need to know about." Rowan asked.

"Well, you wont be able to leave for a while because Thierry Descoudres has sensed something bad and everyone is on red-alert. No more information on Mary – Lynette and Ash yet but we can head over to the medical centre and check up on them." Rashel said. She got to her feet and Poppy rose up as well.

Rowan nodded and said, "I'm going to have a look around and see who I can find to let us now about hunting patterns and anything else that we need to know. Meanwhile, Jade and Mark can go with you Rashel to the medical centre. Kestrel, have a look around, find out what we can do to help while we are here."

Mark suddenly stumbled out of a bedroom struggling with a top that appeared to be stuck. Jade lightly ran over and quickly helped him. "Come on, we're off to see your sister." She said.

He smiled at her and they walked out of the door, closely followed by Poppy.

Rashel paused and turned back to face Rowan, "Kestrel will be best off trying to find Lady Hannah or possibly Delos, don't get into any fights please and if there's any trouble say that I sent you. Rowan, I think that you will be best of trying to find Keller or Galen, you'll have to tell them that I sent you or they'll just give you an extremely hard time, well, Keller will anyway. I'll see you later and again, don't get into any trouble it's really not worth it."

She walked out of the door and Kestrel and Rowan headed of to their bedrooms to get changed.

Hope that no one found this chapter boring, I tried not to make it like that. **Green Button**. Lol.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. It took me ages to finish this chapter because one of my arms is in plaster so I can only type with one arm, which might explain any mistakes in this chapter though I tried not to make any.

Kestrel walked down corridor after corridor arguing with herself furiously. She was… on edge to be honest. She still felt uneasy and the feeling appeared to be getting stronger. Out of all the sisters she admitted to her self that she wasn't really the one to embrace change. Well except from escaping from an island run by pig-headed males. She was arguing about whether staying was the right idea like Rowan thought it was. Mary – Lynette was like another sister to her, to them all. Kestrel knew that Mary – Lynette would stay if the situation was reversed but Kestrel was afraid. Really afraid and she wasn't a coward but fear can do strange things to even the strongest person.

She walked down a staircase, keeping her eyes on her feet. When she reached the bottom she kept walking. She turned a corner and nearly smacked her head of a closed door. She cursed herself gently and forced her eyes upwards so she could open the door the right way with any luck. Luck must have been on her side for at least a couple of seconds because she managed to get the door open first time. As she stepped through she found herself in a large, obsessively clean kitchen.

She took a deep breath and found that she was able to taste blood in the air.

It was faint but she could tell that it was there. She strode to the fridge and opened the stainless steel door. She licked her lips as she saw what was inside, she could barely contain herself. Row upon row of blood bags, all stored at the perfect temperature. She didn't bother to look and see if anyone was around. She grabbed at one of the bags and ripped it open with her teeth. It wasn't the same as fresh blood but it was still blood. She gulped down the bag greedily and tossed the empty container to the side. She quickly grabbed at the next bag and did the same thing. She was about to grab at the next bag when she heard a light, breathy chuckle behind her. She whirled around, barely suppressing an animalistic snarl.

A small girl with feathery blond hair had perched herself on top of one of the stainless-steel counter. She had amethyst eyes and was smiling at Kestrel with an amused expression. Kestrel straightened up quickly, looking at the small girl sharply.

"Thirsty?" The girl asked, her voice as amused as her smile.

Kestrel didn't answer; instead she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, trying to get rid of the blood. The girl grinned wider and jumped down off the counter. She held out a small, slender hand to Kestrel. Kestrel was tempted to take a large step back from the girl with the sharp–toothed grin. Kestrel slowly reached out with her own hand and the small girl grasped it quickly.

"I'm Thistle." The small girl said.

"Kestrel." She replied.

"I know. I heard people talking 'bout your arrival in the meeting this morning." Thistle said while still smiling.

Kestrel pried her hand away from the vice grip of the little girl and flexed her fingers before turning slightly to put the bag of blood that she was holding back.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. Just wanted to say hi." Thistle said.

Kestrel wasn't convinced but she didn't say anything. She closed the door of the fridge of blood and headed to the other door. Thistle laughed but Kestrel didn't turn around. Once she was on the other side of the door Kestrel shook her head in disbelief, clearly people in this place were a bit odd to say the least. She walked down another corridor and it didn't take long for the next person to run into her. Literally. He ran straight into her and they both crashed into the floor together.

"Hey, watch we're your going will…" Kestrel trailed off slowly as her eyes met his. He had warm, chocolate brown eyes and they cut off any thoughts. A pink haze surrounded them but Kestrel barely noticed it. All she saw was brown eyes looking into hers with a sort of awed expression. He reached up with a hand slowly and placed it on her cheek.

Together they were swept into a connection that neither of them could have braced themselves for. Kestrel had once spoken to Mary – Lynette about her connection to Ash but even that didn't fully prepare her for what it was actually like.

Soulmates.

They had been taken to a crystal world, fragile yet incredibly beautiful. They knew nothing about one another but this felt so familiar and comforting. She faintly realised that in the physical world he was kissing her but she didn't care. In fact she welcomed it. _I'm Kestrel._ She more thought than said.

_Lucas. _He thought.

She mentally smiled, she liked the name Lucas. She felt him smile as well and before she knew it he was opening up she was swept further in, watching all of his memories learning everything about his life. The first time he found out he was a witch, Circle Daybreak taking him in. The more she learned about him the more she liked. His memories were small shadows in his mind compared to the first time he saw her eyes. That picture outshone all the rest, it stood out unquestionably.

When it appeared that the slide show was over she felt him trying to see about her life. She couldn't help but shy away. He was so pure and kind that it made her feel monstrous with the killing that she had done and she didn't want him seeing what living on the island had been like.

_What's wrong?_ She felt him think.

_I don't. You'll be ashamed of what I've done. I don't want you to feel like that about me. I have a kill or be killed outlook on life, it's how I've grown up._ She thought.

_No matter what it is you've done, it doesn't matter now. What's done is done but I want to know you. Everything about you._ He assured her.

With every word she felt herself opening up and by the time he finished she threw caution to the wind and embraced him with an open mind. He travelled through her memories, a different reaction for each memory that he was shown. She could tell that he was angry about her struggles on her island that she refused to ever call home and she knew that he felt as much relief as she did when her and her sisters arrived at Briar Creek. When he had seen everything he sighed softly but it was a loving sound.

_You're so strong and beautiful._ He said.

She knew that she would have blushed if it was possible in the strange world and she was unable to form an answer.

She slowly felt herself drawing away from the crystal world and he responded by grasping hold tighter, trying to keep them linked. She wanted to stay as much as he did but she had a job to do. When she was finally back in the real world she was hardly a centimetre away from his lips. She saw him blink a couple of times as if he was waking up from a trance. He breathed slightly and his breath was sweet on her lips. She remembered that her breath probably smelt of blood and she pulled back.

He looked at her confused. "I've just drunk blood." She said and then blushed at her boldness.

He smiled gently, "I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

She smiled, unable to help it. Suddenly she remembered that she had a job to do and she wasn't sure of how long they had been laid there together. "I have to go and find someone." Kestrel said hurriedly while getting to her feet.

He stood up as well, "I'll come with you and I might have a better idea on where to find them since I think it's safe to say that you're new here."

She nodded, glad to have someone more acquainted with the base helping her. Although it was more a palace than any sort of military base.

"So, who are you looking for?" Lucas asked her.

"Lady Hannah. Rashel said that I'd be best of speaking to her." Kestrel answered.

"So you know Rashel then, she's nice but don't tell her I said so." He said with a laugh. Kestrel smiled. "Lady Hannah will be this way I think." He said before reaching for her hand and she let him lead her down another corridor.

"_Not all changes are bad._ She thought to herself.

* * *

I felt that it was about time that I did something about Kestrel's feeling that something was going to change and I always wanted Kestrel to have a happy ending but something else might happen yet. Mwahaha. Random, I know. Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the nightworld. It's been a while since i updated this story but i had a bit of a hard time trying to decide what i should put in this chapter. Hope no ones dissapointed.

Half a month after Thierry was talking to the girl in his office about Ash's life and his soulmate.

Knock Knock Knock

Nilsson opened the door slowly, giving him chance to see who it was. It was a skinny lad wearing skinny jeans and a hooded top. It was raining and the rain slid down off his black hair that hung in front of most of his eyes. His hands were shaking slightly from the cold and his battered trainers were soaking. Then Nilsson looked at the boy's face. His chin was lifted slightly, confidently and his mouth was curved up at the corners in a slight smile. His eyes were the most revealing and the colour was an ice light blue. Nilsson had seen that look in many people before, the knowledge of finding your soulmate.

"I'm here to see Lea." The boy said.

Nilsson was confused and was just about to tell the boy that he didn't know what he was talking about and that he should leave when the girl that had been sat in Thierry's office a couple of weeks earlier walked past. She ran to the door and flung her self at the boy. He caught her easily and she kissed him squarely on the lips. He kissed her back and Nilsson just watched in confusion.

They finally untangled themselves and Nilsson cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. "Nilsson, this is my soulmate Damien."

Nilsson was still confused but didn't protest when they walked inside out of the rain. Once they were inside he closed the door and asked them to stay there while he called for Thierry. They didn't complain and sat at the bottom of the staircase while Nilsson took out a miniature mobile and dialled Thierry's number.

A few minutes later Thierry showed up and said, "What's wrong."

"Nothing sir, I don't think so. This guy showed up and said that he's her soulmate and she agrees. I don't disagree with that but he just showed up on the doorstep." Nilsson explained.

Thierry laughed and said, "Thanks for getting me down here Nilsson." Then he turned to the couple on the stairs, "Lea, I didn't doubt what you'd said but its quite another thing seeing it actually happen. Wonderful. I was actually looking for you. Your soulmate can come along with us as well but I do need you to come with me now."

He began to walk and Lea quickly hopped up of the step with Damien grabbing her hand and walking beside her. "I take it you're going to explain why and how I'm here and everything else later." Damien said to her as they were walking along.

Lea nodded and then focused on where Thierry was taking them. When they reached the medical centre she asked, "Why are we here. I was here only this morning."

Thierry didn't answer but just made his way to Ash Redfern's room where he and his soulmate hadn't moved since they had held each other's hands when Rowan and her sisters had reunited them. When they reached the room Lea was unable to stop from gasping. The entire inner circle of witches was in the room, surrounding Ash and Mary – Lynette. Lea's mind went into overdrive as she wondered why she was here in the same room as some of the most important people she hadn't even met until now. No one was looking to the doorway and Lea's gasp had even gone unnoticed.

Aradia, maiden of all witches suddenly said, "Lea, why don't you come further into the room." Lea was so startled that she just froze; everyone knew that Aradia was blind. Aradia turned her head towards her anyway. Lea felt Damien squeeze her hand reassuringly and she bravely took a step closer. Damien let go of her hand and she turned, frightened, back to look at him. He smiled at her and made a small motion for her to carry on.

"What can I do?" She said and felt proud that her voice hadn't even wavered.

Mother Cybele put her hand on Lea's shoulder and Lea looked up into her eyes. They were obviously different to Aradia's but they shared the same look. The look of knowledge.

Mother Cybele gently guided Lea into the middle, next to the couple everyone was trying to wake up. "What are you going to do?" Lea asked the circle.

Aradia said, "We've been working on something and we thought that since you were the one to come up with such a clever theory and to know about your soulmate before you'd even met him you were powerful enough to assist us in trying to wake our brave couple here."

Lea found herself proud of herself to be chosen to assist the inner circle and nothing inside was telling her that this wouldn't work so she took a deep breath and said, "Let's get to work then."

As the inner circle started to weave the spell she locked her eyes with her soulmate's and she stood entirely while she waited for something to happen. After about five minutes and nothing had happened she was going to say something but then she had an idea. She beckoned to her soulmate he walked forward, his trainers still leaving watermarks on the floor, and he finally stood next to her. She looked into his eyes and reached for his hand. He gasped at the same time she did and they fell to the floor, hands still connected.

The colours swirled around them and Lea looked around, really confused. "Where are we?" She asked.

She looked next to her and her soulmate looked just as confused as she was sure that she did. "An excellent question." He said to her.

"You're not freaking out, surely this doesn't happen everyday." She said, pointing to the moving colours.

He shrugged and said, "I came to find a person I wasn't even sure existed. I think that this is pretty much average."

She laughed and he smiled at her. "Guess we should take a look around." She said.

He nodded and they walked but it was more like they were floating. "That's slightly more than a bit surreal." He said. She grinned at him and they carried on.

They travelled for a long time, she never wore a watch and when she asked him if he had one he just laughed and said that he normally just uses his phone so she didn't know exactly how long they'd been there. Not that she knew where 'there' was exactly anyway. They travelled but it seemed like they hadn't gone anywhere, it all looked the same. The same vibrant colours swirling, Damien said that it reminded him of the sixties and she just laughed and said, "Are you older than you look then."

After about half an hour of searching and getting nowhere Lea finally stopped and said, "This is ridiculous."

Damien looked at her and she shut her eyes. She cast out her senses, she wasn't as sensitive as a shapeshifter but she'd learnt how to search for something by searching for their essence. The lesson where they'd been taught that had been rather amusing, Keller had been asked to fill in for the normal teacher who'd been called away. She had her eyes closed for so long that Damien was worried that something had gone wrong but she finally opened her eyes and grinned as she said, "Got them."

She held his hand and quickly recited a spell that she'd not yet had the time to try. It was a transportation spell and she'd read about it in a book that Thea had leant her. It worked but it also had Damien shaking almost uncontrollably when they reached the place she'd kept firmly in mind. He sank to his knees and she placed a hand on his forehead to try and keep him upright.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He groaned.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think." She said gently. Stroking his hair back from his face.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from next to them.

Lea looked up and a black-haired girl was looking down at Lea and Damien. "Your Mary – Lynette aren't you?" Lea asked the girl.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Mary – Lynette asked.

"Hey, you're from Circle Daybreak. The one that said your soulmate was going to knock on the door and ask for you on a certain day." A lanky blond haired boy said from behind Mary – Lynette. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to get you. Everyone's been trying to find a way to get you back for weeks." Lea told them.

"Wait, am I with Ash wherever he is?" Mary – Lynette asked.

"Yeah." Lea said.

"Oh well, it was nearly a year." Mary – Lynette sighed.

"I can go away again if you want." Ash said teasingly.

"No you couldn't and don't you dare Ash Redfern." Mary – Lynette threatened, but the smile took the bite out of her words.

Damien looked up and everyone looked at him. "Are you okay?" Lea asked him.

"I think so." He said.

"Is this your soulmate?" Ash asked and Mary – Lynette elbowed him in the ribs for being so rude. "Ow. I was only asking." He complained.

"It's fine." Lea said. "Yes, he's my soulmate and yes he came to me exactly the way I said he would."

Ash shrugged and Mary – Lynette said, "So, how are to get us out of here."

"I'm making things up as I go along to be honest." Lea admitted.

"Well, make something up then, all these colours have been giving me a headache ever since I got here." Ash complained. Mary – Lynette rolled her eyes at him and then turned back to Lea.

"Ignore him. You get used to it but I do agree with trying to get us back to wherever it is." Mary – Lynette said.

Lea took a deep breath and said, "I can try."

Lea moved away slightly from her soulmate and closed her eyes. She shut out everything except from magic. She was a born witch and she could feel the power running through her veins. She'd known that she was a witch all her life and was one of the first witches to join circle daybreak. She never regretted that choice.

It took her a few minutes but finally she was happy with the spell she'd been mentally rearranging. Slowly at first she began to recite it then her voice became stronger, more power into her words. She recited it over and over again. Getting faster and faster. Then she heard Damien gasp. She stopped and opened her eyes.

She was looking up at a pristine white ceiling and she could feel her soulmate lying next to her. She sat up quickly and she clutched her hand to her head as her vision swam from dizziness. Damien groaned and she shook his shoulder to try to bring him round quicker. She looked around and they had been laid on a bed next to Mary – Lynette and Ash. She stood up shakily, holding onto the edge of the bed for support and moved toward Ash and Mary – Lynette.

"Ash? Mary – Lynette?" Lea said quietly.

They both groaned and she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked around the whole room and noticed that there was no one else there. "How long were we actually gone?" She asked herself under her breath.

Behind her Damien stood up and stumbled towards her. She grabbed hold of him, steadying him as he swayed slightly. "Take your time." She said to him gently. He nodded and looked at the couple that were beginning to stir more and more. Finally Mary – Lynette rolled over slightly and very nearly fell of the thin hospital bed. She sat up and steadied herself.

"Wow, were back." Mary – Lynette exclaimed. She looked behind her where Ash was still groaning but showing no signs of trying to get up. Mary – Lynette sighed and hit him in the arm.

"Ow. Mare, is that you?" Ash said woozily.

"Yes it's me. Pay attention." Mary – Lynette scolded lightly.

"There's no one here." Lea said, mostly to herself. "Come on, we'd better go find someone."

The small group managed to get to their feet, after Ash falling down a few times, and they made their way towards the door. Lea opened it just as a witch was reaching for the door handle.

"Hi." Lea said. "So, we're back."

The witch just stood their, her mouth flapped open, her hand still slightly reaching out for the door handle that was no longer there.

"Are you okay?" Mary – Lynette asked.

The nurse collapsed. "Great, she's fainted." Ash said rolling his eyes. Mary – Lynette elbowed him in the ribs.

Damien got hold of one side of her and between them Lea and Damien managed to get her onto the bed.

"If Damien and Mary – Lynette stay here with her me and Ash can go to find someone. I hope." Lea said.

"Yeah, I see the logic but I don't think I can let Ash out of my sight for even a minute. 11 months is a long time." Mary – Lynette said, her tone almost regretful.

"That's fine, I understand. Damien can come with me and Ash can stay here. Don't let him frighten her if she wakes up." Lea said gesturing to Ash and the woman on the bed. Mary – Lynette nodded, while Ash protested feebly at the thought of frightening the witch.

Lea and Damien walked out of the door and down the corridor.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: It's been a while since I've updated this but I haven't been able to get onto the computer at all till tonight. Hope you like it. I think that I'll either make the next chapter the last one or the one afterwards. Let me know what you think. Remember review.

Ash and Mary – Lynette sat in the hospital room and waited for Lea to come back or for the witch to wake up, whichever came first. Mary – Lynette was sat on the visitor's seat and Ash was pacing up and down.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy if you do that you know." Mary – Lynette said, amused.

"I'm starving." He complained.

Mary – Lynette rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby, surely you can wait a little bit longer."

"You heard what Lea said, we've been in that obscure reality for ages and it's all catching up." Ash said. His eyes kept straying to the witch on the bed and Mary – Lynette noticed that the witches' neck was showing quite a bit.

"Don't you dare Ash Redfern. You're the one saying that you've changed." Mary – Lynette said, threateningly.

"You don't know what it's like. It feels like I'm dieing here." Ash said.

"Come here." Mary – Lynette said, softening slightly.

"I'd rather not. You smell divine from all the way over here." Ash said, his head hung low.

"Ash, just come here." Mary – Lynette softly, looking up at him from beneath her eye lashes knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Typical female." Ash grumbled but came over and sat on the seat next to her anyway. He groaned. "I was right, you do smell stronger as I get closer."

She smiled at him and he scowled back. "I can't smell that bad surely." She said, faking tears.

He looked at her, not in the least bit amused or fooled. She laughed at the expression on his face and leaning into him. She sighed and he slowly trailed his fingers through her hair. They sat like this for about ten minutes and then the witch on the table began to stir.

Mary – Lynette reluctantly pushed herself up and walked over to the table. Mary – Lynette placed her hand gently on the females shoulder.

"What's your name?" Mary – Lynette asked softly.

The witch's eyes flickered open slightly and she murmured, "Janna."

"Do you know where you are?" Mary – Lynette asked.

"Um, The medical ward?" Janna said.

"Yeah, you kind of fainted when you walked in." Mary – Lynette said.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I just didn't expect to see two patients that hadn't responded for weeks casually about to stroll out of their hospital room." Janna said, her voice bordering on annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Mary – Lynette said sheepishly.

Janna groaned and slowly tried to sit up. Mary – Lynette grabbed hold of Janna's wrist and helped her to sit up. "Ouch." Janna said, her hand moving to hold the place where the bottom of her ribs was. "Must have hit my side when I fell." She muttered mostly to her self.

Mary – Lynette looked at her soulmate and his eyes were fixed on Janna's neck. Mary – Lynette breathed no and ran to Ash. His eyes were like saucers and at the exact moment she ran to him he pushed up from the chair to attack. She slammed into him and the collision knocked all of the breath out of her. It was something similar to what she'd imagine a brick wall would be like if you was unfortunate enough to run into one. Mark had done that once.

There was no possible way that she could hold back a vampire but luckily the collision had been enough to set of the odd pink haze and he paused mid-attack. His eyes unfortunately were still fixed on the elegant curve of Janna's neck. Mary – Lynette sighed bitterly and quickly placed her wrist to his lips. His lips curled back and his sharpened teeth pierced her fair skin.

Janna looked on in silence, completely frozen to the spot. It was one thing to know that soulmates would do anything for each other and that vampires drank blood but it was quite another thing to see it right in front of you. Both Ash's and Mary – Lynette's eyes were shut and small beads of perspiration had made their way to the surface of Mary – Lynette's skin on her forehead.

A click alerted Janna to the door about to be opened. Cautiously, keeping both eyes on the couple in front of her, Janna slid off the bed and moved over to the door. As the door began to push open Janna managed to reach it and she grabbed onto the edge of the door. The door was open just enough for Janna to see a fairly large group of people stood looking back at her.

_Wait!_ Janna mouthed looking out at the people almost desperately for them to understand. Janna bowed her head and bravely shut the door, staying inside the room. Ash's hand was placed at the bottom of Mary – Lynette's back and her head was now resting on his chest. Janna stayed beside the door trying not to look at the blood that was staining his mouth. Janna leant against the door and tried not to breathe deeply.

After a considerable amount of time Ash gently released Mary – Lynette. The blood around his mouth looked similar to redcurrant juice or something similar. Mary – Lynette sighed and Ash led her slowly to the bed. He helped her to sit on it and he kissed her softly on the lips. Janna immediately looked away. Mary – Lynette kissed him back and Janna cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Ash said with a slight chuckle. Janna felt that if Mary – Lynette had a bit more blood in her system she'd have blushed. Mary – Lynette leant forward and rested her forehead on his chest again. He held onto her sides and he laughed softly again.

"I should warn you. There are people waiting outside and I don't think they are the kind of people I should really keep waiting for much longer." Janna said.

Ash turned slightly so he was looking at Janna. "Sure, let them in."

Janna pulled the door open. "Sorry about that."

The first to come through the door was Lea with Damien practically on her heels. Then came the entire inner circle and Thierry. Janna quickly shrank back, not quite believing that she'd had the inner circle waiting in a corridor. Thierry strode straight to Ash and handed him a black napkin. Ash nodded his thanks and Mary – Lynette looked up to gaze around the room. Lea and Damien stood next to the couple and Thierry looked from one to the other. Then he smiled.

Aradia, maiden of all the witches, turned her head slightly as if to look at Janna. "What's your name?" She asked kindly.

"Me?" Janna squeaked.

Aradia smiled and nodded.

"Janna." She stammered.

"Well done." Aradia said.

"I didn't do anything." Janna said quickly and bowed her head.

"You helped them to keep their privacy and seeing a vampire feed firsthand must have been quite terrifying for you." Aradia said, her tone slightly impressed.

Janna blushed at Aradia's compliments and murmured, "Happy to have helped."

Aradia turned away, turning her blind eyes to face everyone else who didn't exactly try to hide that they'd been listening to their exchange. After a small pause everyone started talking at once. Janna sensed that it was time to bow out and she slipped out of the still open door.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ash! Do you want to be late! Are you going to ruin this by being late?" Janna screamed from the other side of the door.

Ash didn't reply and about five minutes later Damien walked through the door looking slightly uncomfortable. "You're going to give Janna a heart attack soon you know if you don't hurry up."

Ash groaned, "I don't know if I can do this."

Damien struggled to smother a laugh and Ash glared at him. "Sorry, it's just that... you are getting cold feet. Even you have to admit that's pretty funny."

Ash sighed wearily, "What if... oh man... what if I get it wrong? Or if I ruin it for her." Ash whined.

"Come on man, do you honestly think she's going to care about that? I mean, she's your soulmate." Damien said, sinking down onto the couch.

Ash groaned and pulled on the tie that felt like it was getting tighter every second. Ash took a deep breath and got shakily to his feet. "Okay, okay, this is for Mary-Lynette. So, let's do this." Ash said, trying to smile but it came out more as a grimace instead.

Damien grinned and said, "That's the spirit; know we need to hurry before Janna comes back with reinforcements."

Ash walked to the door with Damien walking behind him and they made their way down the staircase and out of the door to one of the many cars waiting outside. "Hey Nilsson." Ash said, greeting the driver as he slid in the back. Damien climbed in next to him and then they were on their way with the many other cars bringing up the rear.

As they got closer Ash threw a panicked glance at Damien and Damien smiled reassuringly at him and said, "Remember, it's for Mary-Lynette."

The car stopped at what seemed to be the middle of nowhere until closer inspection showed chairs all facing north, a small and simple alter and a lot of flowers decorating the alter, the chairs and there was even flower petals leading the way up to the alter in between an aisle between the chairs. It was simple yet beautiful but Ash was so nervous he hardly paid these details attention as Damien led him to his place. As Ash tried to remember how to breathe people began to climb out of cars and take their seats.

Once everyone was seated, Blaise, a recent member of circle daybreak and Thea's cousin began to play the cello. It produced a beautiful, yet haunting melody and everyone was silent as the notes of the music seemed to flow through the air. Then the music changed to something familiar but Ash hardly noticed, instead he was transfixed by something much more beautiful. His Mary-Lynette.

Wearing a long, figure-hugging satin white dress she walked towards him with almost unbearable slowness. Instead of a veil she wore only a light touch of make-up and her dark hair was piled on top of her head in tight curls and it was pinned in place by a small, diamond tiara that was an engagement present from Thierry. She was smiling and her eyes sparkled much in the same way as when she looked at the stars and just like that all of his nervousness disappeared. She reached him after a time that seemed like it was both a million years and no time at all.

Her father was giving her away and Ash shook hands with him before taking Mary-Lynette's hand and leaning close to her ear before whispering, "You never told me that you were an angel."

She smiled and giggled before leaning towards his ear and whispered, "Angels wish that they were as smooth as you Ash."

Then, hand in hand, they turned and faced Thierry, ready to get married.

The rest of the ceremony proceeded without a hitch and they were soon officially married. As soon as Thierry said the words, "You may kiss the bride." There were shouts of joy from everyone and they were swarmed by people all giddy with happiness.

"Alright then, who's ready for a party" Ash shouted which received even more shouts of joy and everyone soon ran back to the cars in dresses and formal wear glad for any excuse for a party.

"Well, Mrs Redfern, what do you say to leaving all of them to dance the night away and we have our own little private party?" Ash asked cheekily.

"Hmmm, I think that your sisters, Janna, Lea and everyone else would kill us." Mary-Lynette teased. "Let's do it." She said and with a squeal she ran to the car with Ash chasing her as their laughs rang through the air as the sun began to set.

**Well, this didn't turn out as long as I thought it would be but I hope you liked it. I know that it has taken me a while to get this last chapter up but thank you all for reviewing and this is the last chapter of this story, sorry, and I'd love to hear about what you think and I will try to start something new as soon as I can. Thank you and thank you again. XXX **


End file.
